


The job

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles house was like any other American household.





	

You would think that living with an assassin would be different from another households but not really. They always sat down at the table for meals, they would watch tv together. Stiles knew what his dad did for a living and it didn’t bother him at all.

His dad was his hero, in fact Stiles was in line to take over the family business.

His house just sometimes was covered in blood from the battle of the week. From a job that went wrong. Just sometimes he and his father would talk about ways to make a killing look like a real suicide.

So their house maybe be a little different but not much.


End file.
